


Tears Are The Only Thing That Don't Feel Real.

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [53]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare.





	Tears Are The Only Thing That Don't Feel Real.

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

_The beast prowls above him, its sawing claws out reached toward him. Magnus can’t move, he can never move, not as those golden eyes stare back at him. This time they’re not in a forest or a picture of blackness, of darkness, they’re in a nursery, he should think. More of a baby’s room where a baby lays. The dark looming creature leans over the crib, looking in. Magnus is compelled by something, his inner turmoil or this creature, he does not know, he only knows that he must look. He must look. So he does. He sees a baby looking back up at him smiling happily. Its eyes shining golden, its black hair so familiar and its nose one from a generation of Shadowhunters. It is so beautiful.  
_

_But then Magnus is reaching in and he has claws too. Like the creature, and he’s scratching and clawing at this child. At his child. Their child. Their baby. He’s ripping it apart. Ripping him apart as the crying of the baby consumes him, but all he can feel is hatred and rage so deep it cuts bones. It cuts the little bones of this little baby. Of his and Alexander’s baby._

_When he takes a step back, there’s nothing left but the mutilation of an infant. Of the blood and bones scattered. That innocence, that life… Lost. Magnus wants to cry, but another more sinister part is happy. Is ecstatic that this has happened. He looks up to the dark creature and feels the reflection. The reflection of its happiness, not his own, but it feels like it. It feels like he’s happy he tore their baby to shreds. He feels like he’s on top of the world._

_Magnus reaches down and picks up a blood teddy bear, and smiles, his own golden eyes alive and bright. Just as the creatures are._

_He hears the unsaid whispers, ‘you’d be a terrible father anyway.’_

_…_

Magnus sits up, gasping for air as he gets out of the covers, out of his bed shakily. Alec is still fast asleep as he tries his best to be quiet, sneaking into the bathroom. Once there, once the door is securely locked behind him, he falls to the ground. He just falls like a bag of bones, trying to breathe. Trying to be alive again.

He’s sweating and trembling as his knees reach up to his chest, his arms wrapping around them. The images and feelings all so real. Too real. The hot tears that fall are the only thing that doesn’t feel real.

He cries silently, not wanting to wake his boyfriend.


End file.
